


The time of Teaclan

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: tea AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking a sip of tea is its own adventure. The reaction your teeth give to the taste, bitter or sweet. When you swallow it and feel the warmth travelling down your throath. It's one of the most powerful feelings in the world.For years, the four clans have lived together, all of them guided by the glorious Teaclan. But the mysterious cats of Coffee Forest have been taking over, and there are more and more cats who dislike or even hate tea. Tea is the thing that keeps all the cats together, so without it, the peace falls apart.





	1. Tea shadows 1

**Author's Note:**

> The list of all the books in the AU (not all are done yet, and they won't be written in order)
> 
> Tea Prophecies Begin Arc: 
> 
> \- Into tea wild  
> \- Fire and ice tea  
> \- Forest of teacrets  
> \- Rising steam  
> \- A dantearous path  
> \- Tea Darkest Hour
> 
> Tea New Prophecy Arc
> 
> \- Teanight  
> \- Tearise  
> \- Tea  
> \- Startea  
> \- Tealight  
> \- Teaset
> 
> The Power of Tea Arc 
> 
> \- Tea sight  
> \- Coffee river  
> \- Teacast  
> \- Tealips  
> \- Tea shadows (2/3)  
> \- Suntea
> 
> Tea Omen of the Tea Arc
> 
> \- Tea fourh apprentice  
> \- Fading tea  
> \- Tea whispers  
> \- Sign of tea moon  
> \- Tea forgotten warrior  
> \- Tea's last hope 
> 
> Tea Vision of Tea Shadows Arc
> 
> \- Tea apprentice's quest  
> \- Tea and coffee  
> \- Shattered tea
> 
> Firetea's quest  
> Bluetea's prophetea  
> Skyclan's desteany  
> Crookedtea's promise  
> Yellowfang's teacret  
> Talltea's teavenge  
> Brambletea's storm  
> Moth Flight's tea
> 
> Hollyleaf's stortea  
> Mistytea's omen  
> Cloudtea's journey
> 
> Tigertea's fury  
> Leafpool's tea  
> Dovewing's tealessnes
> 
> Mapleshade's vengteance  
> Goosefeather's coffee  
> Ravenpaw's tea fell
> 
> (Every book will have 1-3 chapters. Dawn of the Clans happened before the time of tea.)

Ashfur brushed against Squirrelflight's soft, thick fur. She licked her face, her love so obvious to anyone who walked by. They were like made for each other.  
"Tea time!" Leafpool yelled from the camp entrance. Quickly, Squirrelflight got up and gave him one last lick before rushing alongside other cats to meet her sister and get the tea. They formed a line and Firetea politely took the last spot in it. He looked behind his shoulder and noticed that Ashfur hadn't moved.  
"Hey, Ashfur! Come get your tea!" he shouted with a smile. Ashfur gazed at the cats lapping at the tea Leafpool had brought them. He shivered at the awful smell.  
"Yeah, I'll uh... go to the dirtplace. Brb."  
And with those words, Ashfur raced out of the camp, and sat down panting. He didn't want to. He HATED tea. It tasted so bitter, almost like grass. But tea was the only drink they were allowed to drink. So he could either drink it or die.  
If it wasn't for coffee.  
Ashfur slipped into the bushes, looking for his usual spot. And there it was, a cup of coffee, well hidden between the branches. He didn't know the coffee came from, but he was thankful for it. The rich smell was mouth watering. Ashfur lapped at the delicious drink, when suddenly...  
"Ashfur? What are you drinking?"  
He jumped, accidentally knocking the cup over. He tried to balance it with his paw, but it was too late. All the delicious coffee was gone.  
"What is that awful smell? That is certainly not tea!" Squirrelflight hissed angrily. Ashfur looked at his mate, shocked. Drinking anything but tea was a crime. His memory flashed with the warrior code:

1\. Defend your tea, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your tea.  
2\. Do not drink tea in other clan's territory.  
3\. Elders and kits get tea before apprentices and warriors.  
4\. You can't drink anything but tea. Thank Teaclan for it.  
5\. A kit must be six moons old to drink tea.  
6\. Newly appointed Warriors don't drink tea for their first night as a warrior.  
7\. A cat cannot be made a deputy before drinking the holiest tea there is, Teaclan's tea.  
8\. The deputy will become a leader when the leader joins Teaclan.  
9\. After a deputy joins Teaclan or is made a leader, a new deputy must be appointed before tea time.  
10\. A gathering held at the full moon is for trading teas.  
11\. Boundaries are marked with the smell of tea.  
12\. No warrior may refuse from drinking tea, even if the tea is from other Clan.  
13\. The word of the Clan leader only matters if they have drank tea at least twice last day.  
14\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win their battles, except if the cat they kill has tried stealing their tea.  
15\. A warrior rejects the soft life of kitteapet.

Squirrelflight sniffed at the coffee on the ground, and backed away shocked.  
"It's coffee! Have you been drinking coffee behind everyone's backs?"  
"Hush! If anyone knows... I will be banished from the clan!"  
"But why? Why would you drink something like this?" Squirrelflight meowed in disbelief.  
Ashfur sighed. His darkest secret was about to be known.  
"I.... I hate tea."  
Squirrelflight gasped, her eyes round.  
"Please don't tell anyone!" Ashfur exclaimed, panicked.  
Squirrelflight looked at his eyes, and her gaze softened a little.  
"I won't." Ashfur felt a pang of happiness, but Squirreflight continued:  
"It's over. I could never love someone who hates tea."  
Squirrelflight spun around and ran away.  
"No!" Ashfur yelled as his tail disappeared into the forest.

Ashfur woke up, gasping for air. He didn't even remember how many times he had had that nightmare. But the most horrible thing was...  
That it had actually happened. Ashfur actually hated tea and still snuck out to drink coffee every day. Squirrelflight had kept her promise to not tell anyone but she barely looked at him anymore. And she had gotten together with Brambleclaw, and they had had kits, who were already warriors. Ashfur had even mentored one of them.  
And every cat was worshipping tea. Every. Single. Day.  
But tonight, it was all going to end. There would be no more Thunderclan.  
Because they all would burn.  
Ashfur got up and went to his usual coffee spot. Hawkfrost was there waiting for him.  
"Do you have the fire?" Ashfur asked. Hawkfrost nodded, bringing a box of matches from the back pocket of his fancy pants.  
"Do you have the branch?" he asked, and Ashfur showed him the stick with several claw markings over it. Hawkfrost set it on fire and disappeared.  
Ashfur checked that everyone was asleep and then ran around the camp with the flaming stick in his mouth. soon, the entire camp was surrounded by fire. Ashfur laughed like a maniac. His plan to burn everyone was working!  
"BUUUUUUUUUURRRRNNNNNN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAA" he screamed as the camp started filling with panicked shrieks as his clanmates were waking up.  
Ashfur climbed up a tree so he could see what was going on. He wanted to see everyone burn. Some cats noticed him with a flaming stick in his mouth and tried telling him to stop, but that only made Ashfur laugh harder.  
"I'M GOING TO BURN YOU INTO... ASHES!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA" he laughed while evryone was trying to find a way out, but it was no use. They were all going to die. He was going to kill them all. He saw his used-to-be apprentice Lionblaze. He looked shocked, which made Ashfur giggle. But then he noticed that Lionblaze wasn't even looking at him, but instead Hollyleaf and Cinderheart clutching together as the flames drew closer. Oh well. Over everyone's voices he could hear Jayfeather screaming:  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!! IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO TRY TO SMELL WHAT IS GOING ON ALREADY!" he paused for a second as every shut their mouths.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"  
"1 dunn0 br0, 4ssfur5 tryn4 burn d4 c4mp w1th 4 fl4m1ng 5t1ck w1th cl4wm4rk5 0n 1t," Lionblaze replied.  
"A flaming stick?" Jayfeather's eyes lit up and for a second Ashfur felt like he could see him. But that was a silly idea, he was blind wasn't he?  
"A FALMING STICK?! OH NOOOO YOU DIDN'T YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Jayfeather screamed louder than thunder. He let out a bettle cry and made an enormous jump up into the air. He was now facing Ashfur, who was trying to back away but then remembered that he was in a tree. Jayfeather raised his hand and slapped Ashfur out of the existence.  
Then, there was a sound of thunder and clouds gathered to the sky, another sound of thunder and it started raining. But it wasn't water, it was ice tea. Soon, the flames died away and every cat spent about two hours thanking Teaclan for rescuing them.


	2. Tea shadows 2

"15 3v3ry1 4lr1ght?" Lionblaze shouted as the cats stopped kneeling down. Some of his clanmates nodded and licked the remains of tea from each other's pelts. Hollyleaf was licking Cinderheart's face as she laughed nervously. Everyone seemed to be still shaken, but at least they were ok. Jayfeather was clutching the remains of the branch Ashfur had tried to burn the camp down with. Then all the siblings raised their heads at the voice of their mother weeping.  
Squirrelflight mourned besides Ashfur's body. Except that she didn't, because Jayfeather had slapped him out of existence. This made her behavior even stranger.  
"What's wrong mom?" Hollyleaf asked, concerned. Squirrelflight wouldn't stop crying. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks, except that they weren't normal tears because cats don't cry, idiot. Normally, they could only cry tea but this time it was something else...  
Coffee?  
"0MG M0M Y R U CRY1NG C0FF33?!" Lionblaze exclaimed in disbelief. This was a bad sign.  
Squirreflight sobbed and paused, as if trying to say something, but then couldn't hold back and started crying again. Her kits waited patiently until Squirreflight calmed down a bit and asked them to follow her outside the camp.  
"This has better be important," Jayfeather commented only to be hushed by his siblings.  
"It is," Squirrelflight sobbed and took a deep breath.  
"My children, there is something I need to tell you... It's important, and I... I really hope you won't hate me for this."  
"Of course we won't!" they yelled in unison.  
"It's about a choice I did in my past, that I regret...."  
"0mg ju5t t3ll u5!" Lionblaze cut her off.  
Squirrelflight inhaled and exhaled. Then inhaled again and paused. And exhaled. The she inhaled and finally spoke up:  
"When I was young, I drank a cup of coffee." Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Holylleaf went silent and looked at her, shocked.  
"And... I liked it."  
Then all three of them disowned their own mother.

That night, Jayfeather entered her mother's memories. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to see it with his own eyes. Even if he would regret it later, he HAD to see it.  
He saw Squirrelflight walking through the forest. She looked... younger. The red furred she-cat gazed nervously around before disappearing into shadows. Jayfeather was about to follow her, when she heard two cats talking. The other must have been Squirrelflight, but she sounded foreign. Maybe it was because she was younger?  
"Nobody can know about this."  
"They won't, I promise. What is it?"  
"There is... something important I need to tell you about."  
"You can trust me with anything."  
There was a long silence before the other cat sighed and continued:  
"I have made a terrible mistake. I have broken the Warrior code... I can't even imagine what horrible things my mistake could cause!"  
"What did you do?"  
Another silence.  
"...YOU DID-"  
"I didn't mean to! I was being so stupid at the moment, and now I can't leave the camp! I need your help to hide this! Nobody can know!"  
"... of course I'll help you.... you're my sister, after all."  
Jayfeather froze. This could only mean that...  
Suddenly, a very familiar cat he had known all his life burst out from the shade of trees.  
Leafpool.  
She looked around before running away. Squirrelflight came out of there as well, with a cup of coffee. Jayfeather was disgusted. Had Leafpool made COFFEE? And now wanted Squirrelflight to get rid of it.  
Oh no. She wouldn't, would she-  
And then Squirrelflight drank down the entire cup of that disgusting, black liquid, droplets dripping from her mouth as she gulped more and more of it down. She was consuming pure sin. Jayfeather couldn't do anything but watch her, shocked of what she was doing. What both of the sisters had done.

He had to tell his siblings.  


"So wait.... are you saying that... Leafpool made coffee?" Hollyleaf asked in disbelief.  
"15 d15 4 pr4nk br0?" Lionblaze hissed with his weird google translate voice.  
Jayfeather nodded. Hollyleaf's fur stood to the end. Leafpool and Squirrelflight had broken the warrior code! But that meant... That they shouldn't have ever existed. And that meant... that neither should Hollyleaf and her brothers have. They were sin. There was coffee running in their blood! Hollyleaf's breathing got fast-paced as she raced away with tears in her eyes. Tears of tea, right? Hollyleaf stopped beside the lake to think. Her tears should be tea like every other cat's. But now when she thought anout it, Cinderheart had once told her that she tasted weird... Realization hit her like a monster. Her tears must be tea MIXED with coffee!  
She felt like she was going to throw up. This was horrible. And all because of what Leafpool and Squirrelflight had done...  
They didn't deserve to get away with this.  


"Please tell us what you need to," Firetea asked her granddaughter politely.  
Hollyleaf sighed. Why was she so nervous? She was just making things right.  
"There are sinners among us!" she shouted, making cats gasp in unison.  
"Leafpool... has made COFFEE!"  
Everyone looked at Leafpool with murderous eyes. Firetea looked like he was about to cut Hollyleaf off, but the horror in her eyes was mixed with disbelief. He hasn't known about this either, but he was STILL protecting his daughter? What a sinner.  
"AND THAT'S NOT ALL! Squirrelflight... DRANK IT!" she yelled, filed with rage.  
"OOOOH MYYYY TEEEAAAAA?!" everyone yelled as Squirrelflight looked like she wanted to hide under a rock.  
"THE SIN MUST BE JUSTIFIED!!!" Onetea yelled as he leapt down the tree, followed by the other leaders, except for Firetea who was frozen in place.  
Squirrelflight and Leafpool were quickly surrounded by all the cats from the clans. Blacktea, Leopardtea and Onetea circled around them.  
"Any last wishes?" Blacktea hissed.  
Leafpool stepped forward to face him.  
"Please, Blacktea, don't hurt my sister! She only did what I was telling her! I made that coffee, and told her to get rid of it! This is all my fault, please let her go!"  
Cats from different clans muttered and whispered to each other. The leaders looked lik they were making a hard decision.  
"Very well. We'll spare Squirrelflight," Onetea spoke with a cold voice. The swarm of cats swallowed the red furred she-cat and Leafpool was left in the middle alone. Hollyleaf stepped back. Had she made the wrong choice?  
Leopardtea stepped forward. Hollyleaf whined and looked away. She heard a scream of her aunt as she was attacked a quickly executed. It was making the black cat sick. She wanted to get away. So she ran. She heard some cats following her, but she couldn't stop. She had to hide. This was hell. She was wrong.  
The tunnels.  
"N0000000000000" she heard a familiar voice before dhe vanished into the darkness. This was when she realized that the tunnels were collapsing.


	3. Tea Shadows 3

"0mg n0000000000000!!1!11" Lionblaze screamed as his sister disappeared underground and was crushed by countless heavy rocks.  
"What happened?" Jayfeather asked, staring blankly forward.  
Lionblaze couldn't bring himself to respond. His sister had betrayed their secret, and now she and her mother were dead. Sad story.  
But then he remebered that now he could have Cinderheart and was suddenly a lot happier. Screw the sister. He turned around and ran to the camp to bring the sad news to the clan.  
"COME BACK YOU SHIT AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" Jayfeather shouted after him, but Lionblaze kept running. Jayfeather kicked a stone after him, but obviously it didn't reach him.

Jayfeather sat down and wondered what had happened. Then he spent two minutes lying on the ground, complaining about how stupid everything was. He didn't feel sad for his mother's death, she had sinned after all. But it was clear that Leafpool could no longer be a medicine cat. And that meant that now Jayfeather would hold the responsibility of boiling tea at the Moonpool. That was a huge responsibility to hold, and he had no idea how such a sinful cat like Leafpool could have successfully done it every day. But in the other hand, it would be nice to meet the other medicine cats more often. Like... the sinner cat Mothwing... or that annoying shit who was annoying. Or Littlecloud, who was old as heck. Jayfeather frowned.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Jayfeather could see someone in front of him. It was Rock.  
"Rock! Do you have a new stick boyfriend for me?" Jayfeather asked hopefully. Rock sighed deeply, and opened his mouth to say something...

"This is how the story begins  
will this fallen child make us friends-"

"OH MY TEA SHUT UP!" Jayfeather screamed as he heard that annoying song all the spirit cats would sing to him. He heard it every night in his dreams, every day as a spirit cat passed by, and he was so tired of it.  
"Your sister is probably dead," Rock whispered and disappeared. Jayfeather was left in the darkness again.  
Wait what.  
Was Hollyleaf dead? He trusted Rock but...  
How about the prophecy? "There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of tea in their paws."  
If Hollyleaf was dead... Who was the third cat?

"C1nd3rh34rt.... w4k3 up!" Lionblaze whispered to Cinderheart's ear. She jumped and opened her eyes.  
"Quit scaring me! What is it?" she asked when she had calmed down.  
"H0llyl34f 15 d34d."  
Cinderheart audibly gasped in shock and her eyes widened.  
"What do you mean she's dead?!"  
"Sh3 g0t cru5h3d by r0ck5. 1'm 50 50rry."  
The she-cat started quietly whimpering, trying to process the news.  
"50000 d0 u w4nn4 g0 0ut 50med4y?"  
Cinderheart looked at him in disbelief with teary eyes. Then her expression turned into an angry one.  
"Wow, real smooth. Get out of my face."  
Lionblaze felt his heart break into a millino pieces. Maybe he should have stayed with Heathertail anyways.  
Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you confused yet


End file.
